Yerba
Yerba is the island country the gang visits in the episode Locked Up! The country is ruled by a chancellor, who remains unnamed throughout the episode. History At the time of the filming of the episode, Yerba was at war with rebel forces. This is the reason why soldiers are seen frequently throughout the episode. The national language is Yerbanian (A modified version of Spanish), mixed occasionally with English words. The landscape of Yerba is bleak and desolate, and the urban areas are poor and underdeveloped. Despite the fact that the Victorious gang stayed at the best hotel in the country, the hotel was disgusting and even the prison is unsatisfactory. Yerba is a Dictatorship and is well-known for Yerbanian Gravy made in prison. The current flag consists of a yellow stripe in a diagonal strip along with the flag, with a double-headed eagle-inspired symbol, covered with a pure red background. In vexillology, the red background is often representative of blood and valor, as well as courage and strength."Colors as Symbols in Flags". EnchantedLearning.com. Retrieved 9 Jan 2017. This is underscored by the current state of the Yerbanian nation; the current state, being in the midst of a civil war with rebel groups. The yellow stripe is often symbolic of its wealth and justice. This statement is contrasted by the nation's injustice with the court, shown through the lawyer's fear of rebellion. This is an example of totalitarian government oppression, whereby the government has all of the decisions, leaving the society to merely obey by the government's decision. The double-headed eagle is representative of the sovereignty of the nation and its declaration as a nation, rather than a territory. This symbol is most likely inspired by the current symbol on the Albanian flag, where the color scheme of the Yerbanian flag bears a similar style to that of the Albanian flag. As a result, this could be a parody of Albania. Known inhabitants * Yerbanian Chancellor * Sgrodis * Sheema * Ogg-Yob * Kreploch * Yorvis *Yerbanian Military Trivia * Yerba is a fictional country that Dan Schneider thought up. ** It could also be a connotation to Yerba Beuna Island. * The Yerban flag is a mix of two different flags. It is unknown what the background flag is representative of, however, the foreground symbol is similar to the Albanian double-headed eagle. ** The double-headed eagle stood for sovereignty of Albania. * Yerba is at war with either the rebels or with an area of their own country (Civil War). * Yerba is Festus' home country. * According to Festus (on TheSlap), if you stand very close to a woman in Yerba, you are automatically married. * Fluffy American boy hair is often sold for $400 per strand on the Yerbanian black market. * The Chancellor put a picture of himself and Cat on all the Yerbanian money. * To become a doctor in Yerba, you must only play a surgery video game for four months, or until you beat the game (whichever comes first). * Unwanted women in Yerba often collect the type of lizard that Jade found on her chest for companionship. * According to Festus, a good Yerbanian wife is supposed to be able to pick up her husband and carry him like a baby. * The Chancellor's octopus was "equivalent" to the American Statue of Liberty, as it was a gift from the Prince of Gustavia. * Yerba has a strict "no food truck" rule. * Yerba is mentioned in the iCarly episode iStill Psycho. * In Yerba, fat cakes are made out of real sheep fat. According to Festus, they are delicious. * Yerba hotel keys are screwdrivers. * Tori and the gang were sent to prison in this country. * It is a Yerbanian custom to sniff other people's hands as it is a sign of friendship. ** It might the equivalent of kissing one's hand as a greeting. * The vampire moth is a common insect in Yerba and has a venomous bite. * The Yerbanian currency is shvakles (shvaw-kullz). * Yerba appears to resemble countries running under dictatorship since the cold war especially Cuba as it's also an island with similar army uniforms and it's military environment. * 'Buddy' seems to be a common greeting in Yerba. References Category:Locations Category:One Appearance Only